My Little Pony theme song
| odcinek = Wszystkie do Lekcja zerowa | długość = 0:35 | sezon = | postać = Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack Fluttershy | śpiewany = Katarzyna Łaska | tło nagłówka = #ED3C95 | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 160% }} My Little Pony Theme Song to piosenka pojawiająca się na początku każdego odcinka. Jej oryginalna wersja została skomponowana przez Daniela Ingrama, a słowa napisane przez Lauren Faust. Polską wersję wykonała Katarzyna Łaska. W czasie tej piosenki w teledysku pojawiają się główne postacie serialu. Tekst (wersja polska) :Chór :Mój mały kucyk, mój mały kucyk :Aaaa... :Mój mały kucyk, :Z nim co dnia przyjaźni czuję smak. :Mój mały kucyk, :Kiedy ujrzę go to pędzę jak wiatr. :Czułe serce :Magii czar :Naszej przyjaźni wielki dar. :Mamy razem przygód moc :W krainie marzeń razem dzień i noc. :Hej, mój kucyku :Blask magii niech otuli dziś nas. Tekst (wersja oryginalna) | odcinek = Wszystkie do Lekcja zerowa | postać = Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack Fluttershy | śpiewany = Rebecca Shoichet Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent Kazumi Evans | długość = 0:35 | sezon = 1 - (2) | tło nagłówka = #ED3C95 | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 160%}} ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh… :Sparkle :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash :Big adventure :Pie :Tons of fun :Rarity :A beautiful heart :Applejack :Faithful and strong :Fluttershy :Sharing kindness :Sparkle :It's an easy feat :And magic makes it all complete :You have my little ponies :Do you know you're all my very best friends? Wersja rozszerzona | odcinek = "The Friendship Express" DVD | postać = Twilight Sparkle | długość = 2:02 | tło nagłówka = #ED3C95 | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 160%|śpiewany = Rebecca Shoichet Shannon Chan-Kent (chórki)}} :My Little Pony, My Little Pony, :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. :And it's such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! Aluzje bohaterów W kilku odcinkach sezonu pierwszego zdarzyło się, że postacie gwizdały lub nuciły muzykę z czołówki. Fluttershy robi to po raz pierwszy, kiedy w odcinku "Biletomistrzyni" sprząta bibliotekę Twilight Sparkle. Spike nuci melodię piosenki tytułowej w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa', kiedy wynosi zwoje z ratusza, a Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash starają się go przestraszyć. Fluttershy ponownie nuci w odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi", kiedy harmonizuje się ze swoim przyjacielem - kolibrem. Demo Oryginalna piosenka tytułowa miała być początkowa śpiewana przez Shannon Chan-Kent, aktorkę śpiewającą jako Pinkie Pie. Wersję demo można posłuchać na stronie Daniela Ingram'a w serwisie SoundCloud. Inne informacje *Polską piosenkę tytułową śpiewa jedna osoba, a w oryginalnej - sześć. Wykonują ją wszystkie dubbingujące główne postacie osoby. *Na DVD "The Friendship Express" pojawiła się rozszerzona wersja czołówki, tylko w oryginale. Wersja Remasterowana | odcinek = Wszystkie od Lekcja zerowa | postać = Wszystkie główne bohaterki | długość = 0:36 | sezon = 2-3 | tło nagłówka = #ED3C95 | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} W odcinku Lekcja zerowa nastąpiła niewielka zmiana w muzyce czołówki. Możemy zauważyć, że zamiast jak do tej pory kiedy Twilight Sparkle i Spike wysiadali z balonu w tle było życie kucyków z Ponyville. Teraz w tle widzimy Ekspres Przyjaźni. Wersja na sezon 4 | odcinek = Wszystkie od Princess Twilight Sparkle | długość = 0:35 | sezon = 4 | postać = Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack Fluttershy | tło nagłówka = #ED3C95 | kolor nagłówka = white | rozmiar nagłówka = 160% }} W tej wersji pojawiło się wiele zmian. W połowie czołówki widzimy Mane 6, Spike'a, Znaczkową Ligę, Rodzinę Apple, Snipsa, Snailsa, Państwa Cake, Zecorę i Panią Burmistrz, które pozują do fotografii, którą robi Photo Finish. Po chwili, gdy Spike dmucha list widzimy salę w Canterlocie, gdzie Celestia i Luna oglądają wspomniane przed chwilą zdjęcie na zwoju. W czołówce pojawia się również Discord nie bo Celestia , w oknie domu Fluttershy. Zakończenie Na koniec każdego odcinka, oprócz Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2, Przyjaciel w Potrzebie, Ślub w Canterlocie, Część 2, Sposób na zaklęcie i Pinkie Pride, wykonywana jest piosenka o motywie podobnym do czołówki. ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... friends ::Hej mój kucyku ::Hej mój kucyku ::Hej mój kucyku... wróć Galeria de:My Little Pony Titellied en:My Little Pony theme song es:My Little Pony Canción de Inicio no:My Little Pony signatursang ru:Главная тема «Дружба — это чудо» sv:My Little Pony signatursång Kategoria:Piosenki